The Dogs of Love
by Teen-Lyokofan7777
Summary: Just a Code Lyoko/Dogs crossover I made a few summers ago. REMINDER: I was very young back then and didn't know about emotion. Pairings: Sasha/Max J/A Odd/Sam and Yumi/Ulrich. A little Warriors made it too. I don't own Code: Lyoko nor Warrior Cats.


XXVIII

**The Dogs of Love**

Sasha and Max

Cassidy McGuire

**10/10/2007**

**Table of Contents for Dogs of Love**

Sasha3

Weddings vs. Puppies4

Our Owners are missing. 5

Four pups…on a mission6

The search7

The breakout fight8

The Vet (Morgan's diary style) 9

The Vet (Narrative Version) 10

Ulrich (A.K.A the Breakout fight II) 11

The Searing Pain of the No-Visions Dance12

Through Extreme Peril13

Aelita's Discovery14

The Return15

Chapter 1 Sasha

Sasha peered out the window, looking for her master. Sasha was a stray Afghan hound puppy looking for a place to call home. Now she has a master called Albert Mann (who is a vet), a home, and a neighbor dog called Max. Max was a Cocker spaniel who lives with Louise Marshall (who is a veterinarian's assistant).

Sasha waited and waited. Just then, the mail arrived._ Albert_ always _came home when the mail came._ Sasha thought to herself, peering at the cluster of letters, bills, and cards. Sasha picked up the mail in her mouth, sat it down on the coffee table, and looked out the window some more. Finally, Albert came home. "I'm sorry, girl. My boss wanted me to work late," said Albert. He looked at the time; it was 5:30 pm, thirty minutes late.

He had missed their favorite program, Code: Lyoko. "I'm off work tomorrow. The episode at 5:00 is Common Interest. Hey, Sasha, do you want to invite Max and Louise; it's your choice," Albert said. Sasha and Albert have a way of communicating to each other. Sasha barked once, saying "yes" to him. Albert said, "Okay," went to the phone, punched in their phone number, and asked Louise if she had time off. Louise said, "Yeah… what is the show's name… Code Lyoko…what is the episode's name… Common Interest…Count us in."

The next day, Louise and Max came in. Sasha ran into them, licking wildly at Louise and chasing Max for fun. Albert looked at the time; it was 4:49 pm. "Come on, ladies and gentleman, it's almost time for the show."

Albert turned on the TV to the Cartoon Network channel. The time was show Code Lyoko started. Sasha lay down next to Max while Louise sat next to Albert. The show was fantastic. During the scenes that Aelita had cardiac arrest, everyone (Louise, Max, Albert, and Sasha) flinched. After the show, Sasha said to Max "Want to mate?" At the same time, Albert asked Louise (proposing to her), "Will you marry me?" Louise and Max both said to their fiancés "yes." Both Sasha and Albert knew what lay ahead.

Chapter 2 Weddings vs. Puppies

The following days led to Albert and Louise's wedding; both had wedding jitters. They had nothing to worry about when the wedding was over. The two dogs went to the vet during the wedding so they didn't wreck the house. After the wedding and the honeymoon the dogs were home along with the vet; the vet had some good news. "What is it George," Albert asked anxiously. "Is my dog pregnant?"

George said, "Yep. During the wedding I checked Sasha; she looked a little fat so I did some tests on her; the tests said 'positive.'"

"Congratulations honey." It was Louise who spoke this time. "I am so proud of you."

"I don't believe my ears," Sasha said to Max in another room.

"Sasha, I …er… mated with you when we were playing in the veterinarian's yard," Max confessed to Sasha.

"It's all right."

"I'm sorry."

"Relax, Max. I did say 'It's all right.'"

"I feel better now."

"It's okay."

Three months into Sasha's pregnancy Mandy, Sasha's mother, and Jason, Sasha's father, decided to come and visit their daughter.

"This is your first pregnancy. You know that right," Mandy said.

"You bet," Sasha yipped ecstatically.

"Good luck on that pregnancy," Jason said excitedly.

"Thanks, Dad," Sasha said, fully inexperienced. "And don't worry; I'll be fine."

The next week followed with a trip to the vet. George reveals that Sasha will have 7 puppies in just a few more months.

Two months came and went and Sasha was having muscle spasms in her stomach. George said to Albert and Louise that she was having contractions, which is normal in a dog's pregnancy. Six months later Max was getting a bit worried. So every now and then, he went into Sasha's new room and asks if she is all right, which came with the reply "I _am_ okay, and stop worrying, Max."One month later came the big moment: Sasha's giving birth. Max could only watch the Code Lyoko DVD's of either the first or second season. Sasha gave birth to 7 girls. Two weeks later Max was invited to only look at, but not touch the puppies. "Good job, Sasha," Max said. "So what are their names?" "Two of their names will be Aelita and Yumi; the rest of them will be Natalie, Toni, Jennifer, Samantha, and Morgan."

Chapter 3 Our Owners are gone???

One morning as Sasha, Max, and their seven daughters woke up to a bright new day with their owners Natalie, one of Sasha's daughters, could sense something was wrong.

"Mom, something is terribly wrong." Jennifer looked at her sister.

"Natalie, calm down," Samantha said.

"Can you see that Natalie is special," Toni asked Samantha. "She can sense something is terribly wrong and we should believe her."

"Toni's right," Morgan said. "The only question is: what is wrong."

Yumi looked sleepily from her side of the bed and yelped, "Our owners are gone."

Aelita said, "But they can't be. Who's going to give us our walks?"

"Look! There's a ransom note. 'Dogs, we took your owners.' Hmm that's odd. There's no 'if you want to see your owners again' on it." Max said.

Sasha said, "Very odd indeed; good job Max."

Just then, two strange men came and one of them said, "Whoa, son of a jackhammer. Hey, Joe; look there are 9 dogs instead of 2."

Joe looked and said, "Well what are you waiting for, William; tranquilize them."

The window was open; William took out a gun and broke into the room. "RUN!!!" yelled Sasha, as she tore across the carpet and split away from her mate. William only succeeded at getting Jennifer. He shot her and left her sleeping body lying on the floor. Jennifer awoke easily, but it was too late; she was in a crate. She had sharp claws and strong legs; she broke out easily, and bit Joe right on the chest. Joe was dead within minutes. William ran after Samantha but Jennifer bit him right on the neck.

"We need to find our parents and our other sisters," Samantha said boldly. And so, the two puppies set out to find their mother, father, and sisters.

"Yumi, Aelita it's okay; the villains have been killed," Samantha said to a frightened Yumi and a terrified Aelita underneath the bed. The news soothed the two and they both came out.

"Thanks for the news, Samantha; Aelita and I were scared because of William and Joe," Yumi said indignantly, who ran with Aelita to get under the bed.

Chapter 4 Four pups… on a mission

"All right we found two of the 5 dogs; time to find the rest," said Jennifer.

"Yumi, Aelita, Jennifer, we need to split up; maybe we can find them faster that way," Samantha commanded. And that is what they did. Yumi found Sasha underneath the couch; Jennifer found Natalie and Toni underneath the coffee table; Aelita found Max in a closet; and Samantha found Morgan under a newspaper. They met up at the bedroom where William broke in.

"We still need to find our owners. We need them more than ever," Sasha explained. "Where do we stop to take a fire hydrant break?"

"Mom, how can you think of a restroom break at a time like this," Toni asked.

Then Max chimed in saying, "No, don't think of it that way; think of it in a different way. Where do we stop? Not at the corner, what place is behind it."

Yumi came up with the correct answer, "The drug store."

"Correct," Max howled in agreement. "Now tell me what is behind the drug store. Aelita, can you remember what is behind the drug store? We're all ears."

"The factory," Aelita said.

"Correct," said Sasha. "And that means that they are in the factory."

"To find our owners on three," Samantha said as all of their paws went into a circle "one… two… three."

"To find our owners" chorused the eight dogs, and then all of the dogs howled in agreement.

"Come on, Mom, Dad, Samantha, Yumi, Aelita, Toni, Natalie, and Morgan, let's go to the factory," Jennifer said triumphantly.

"I'll lead you there," said Sasha. "They know me better than you."

"Okay," Jennifer said unsurely, "as long as you don't lead us into any traps."

"I won't lead you into any traps!" Sasha barked, completely aggravated at her daughter's statement. "Now let's go."

Chapter 5 The Search

The dogs started from the house aided by Sasha to the factory; they had no trouble finding the factory, and they got there just in time.

They found Albert and Louise unscathed, and then Aelita unexpectedly walked toward the freight elevator. "Aelita come back here," Albert yelled, but Aelita kept walking, hypnotized by the elevator; the puppies and the adult dogs walked, one-by-one, toward their sister/daughter. They tried everything, from licking her belly to biting her tail. Aelita jumped up and touched the up button. The door closed on contact, taking Yumi with it.

Aelita ran towards the strange computer, completely undeterred by the unusual equipment, jumped on a chair, and got to work on the computer. Yumi wondered "What is going on with my sister. At first she was helping our owners and now she… wait, don't press enter, please," Aelita had the computer online while Yumi bit her tail; this time on the tip, making her jump. "What-- what is going on," Aelita wondered. "It's a long story, sis, and the story's way to long for that matter. Now LET'S GET OUTTA HERE," Yumi barked. They worked their way though to the top.

Jennifer already got their owners, parents, and siblings out of the factory. "What were you doing down there." Jennifer asked, but both Yumi and Aelita said to her, "Nothing." "Okay; c'mon we need to get out of here." As soon as the trio got out, everyone was so worried that they were hugging/licking both their puppies/daughters.

"Where were you?" asked Morgan to Aelita, the first to see that event.

"I—I—I can't remember," confessed Aelita, feeling confused. "After we rescued our owners my mind went blank, after that I felt someone bite my tail. Then I felt that I wasn't in the right room, as if I was teleported there."

Yumi butted in, saying, "Aelita, you went to the elevator and worked on a strange monitor. Then I bit your tail. Speak of the devil, does your tail hurt still??"

"The tail's fine and not in any pain, thanks to you. The story you told me is—well how can I put this tactfully? Oh yeah; that story is crazy."

"From now on," Toni said, "you are not permitted to leave the grounds to go to the factory. Until you can regain our trust, you cannot go there."Albert came into the dogs' room and gave them all a milk bone for rescuing both he and Louise at the same time. "All right time for bed, Sasha." Louise kissed Max good night and, together they kissed their seven daughters one-by-one.

Chapter 6 The breakout fight

One night a stray yellow dog with black lines around his eyes and following up to the middle of the nose all the way up to the ears (partially around the ears, looking like glasses) came by the gate; this dog was very intelligent. The first dog to notice this dog coming was Toni, and she started barking wildly. Albert was alerted to this and said to the yipping dog, "Shhh, Toni, I think that dog is looking for a home." So he let the dog in, fed it, and went to bed. The next morning Albert and Louise decided to name the dog. They jot down ideas and saw what they thought of it.

"This dog is a _he_ not a _she-dog_, and as said in the book _Marley and Me_ by John Grogan, no boy dog would be caught dead with a chick name like Chelsea."

"Well, Einstein, what do you suggest?"

"How about Hunter, Princess?"

"Hunter, you have got to be pulling my leg; _you_ haven't _hunted_ in your life."

"What about Jeremiah, Louise."

"Jeremiah Wickles, oh come on; you have been watching _Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed _againhaven't you?"

"Sometimes, but that's not the point. How about Jeremie, Princess."

"Merlin's pants, that's fantastic; Jeremie is a perfect name. Besides the lines on his face look like Jeremie Belpois's glasses, so the name suits him."

That night another yellow dog with a purple diamond on its head woke up Morgan, and she barked like Toni, which alerted Louise, who let the dog in, and went to bed._ All these arrivals are really weird._ Thought Morgan to herself, and then went towards Aelita who was fast asleep and said "Aelita I think we had two arrivals and this is really weird."

"What are so weird about two yellow dogs? I mean I started to do something to Jeremie," then Aelita whispered into Morgan's ear "I'm starting to start l—l—l…"

Morgan said the words that her sister wanted to say, "Loving him."

"Yes, but can you keep a secret," Aelita wondered to her sister.

"Of course," Morgan said gently.

Again, the next morning, Albert and Louise decided to name the dog. They jot down different ideas again and saw what they thought of it.

"Once again this dog is a _he _not a _she-dog;_ no boy dog would be caught dead with a chick name like Nancy."

"What's your opinion Einstein?"

"How about Horace, Princess?"

"Not if you were a boat attendant, mouse-brain."

"Hey watch it that was my uncle's name. What's your opinion, 'good boy, _Bill?''_"

"Is the name Odd any good?"

"Odd sounds good. The purple diamond on his head reminds me of Odd Della Robia's, so the name will stick to him like glue."

Chapter 7-A The Vet (Morgan's Diary Style)

I don't know what happened; here I am having a good day, then all of a sudden, someone shot at me. I dodged the first shot, and then he shot at me again; I dodged the second shot, but then the guy brought out a bigger gun. He shot at me, and I ran because of there was a rocket at the end. Albert, Louise, my 7 sisters, Odd, Mom, Dad, and Jeremie were gone for the day. Anyway, the rocket got to me, on my paw. Then I felt sleepy, and everything went black. I wiggled my head and waggled my tail; nothing helped, I slumped into a sleeping position and went to sleep…

…the next morning, I woke up on a steel table; I tried to move a muscle, but I couldn't. There were ropes and poles that kept me in a tethered-like state. Just then, a person came into my room. She said to the man who shot me, "So, Billy is the dog ready for its operation?" The voice was unrecognizable, so I didn't know who it was. Then the man said "No," and then the lady said "Shoot at it again," and Billy shot at me again; I couldn't move. The dart hit me square in the tail stump. Then everything went black again. I waggled the dart off and everything went back into view. I woke up and saw that I was being rolled into the O.R. And then the man shot me with three darts. I heard that I was not going to get neutered; I was getting a worm out of me. The three darts missed me, and the man shot at me with the same number of darts; the darts hit me on the tail stump. I tried to shake it off, but the three darts were embedded in my skin.

Billy (though I should speak very little) pushed one of the darts' plungers and I felt very weak on my paws. He then pushed the second one's plunger and my tail drooped as well as I did. Please, I begged of him, don't press the third. Fortunately he didn't. There was another man; it was Albert. He said, "Sorry, Morgan," and pressed the plunger for Billy. I was forced to try to stay awake. It worked… for an hour and thirty-eight minutes. _NO!_ I thought suddenly _I can't go to sleep, not even by a long shot._ Then someone put a tube in me, a sedative into the tube, and a plastic muzzle on me and flipped me over …

…I woke up in a kennel. _No more,_ I thought,_ I had enough._ Just then, I heard that I can't go home tomorrow. I overheard that I had to get neutered. I slept through the night, thinking of a plan to get out of here. The next morning I had a plan in mind: I will run out of the vet's office, lose the I.V., and then go into an alleyway till midnight. Then I can go into the hound-next-door's house, convince him to let me live with him, then live there forever. The first plan worked like a charm, but I couldn't get rid of the I.V., so living with Joey was out of the question, for a while… or until I got rid of the I.V. One day I ran through two trees, and the I.V. got stuck into that mess. I pulled and pulled the thing came out. _Finally, I can go live with Joey,_ I thought

**Chapter 7-B** **The Vet (Narrative Version)**

Morgan's version of this story was almost right. She was having a great day, until Billy Coleman (who is also a vet) arrived at the scene. Unfortunately, she couldn't recognize him. And so she barked once and he jumped and shot at her one time. Morgan quickly jumped to the right, and Billy shot at her again. Morgan, this time, quickly jumped to the left, and Billy threw his gun down (point facing opposite him) and brought out a bigger gun. This gun had heat-seeking tranquilizer darts. And Billy pulled the trigger and—BANG—the tranquilizer went. Morgan ran fast, but not fast enough because the dart hit her on the right-front paw. She wiggled every part of her head and waggled every part of her tail, nothing helped. She slumped into a sleeping position and went to sleep. Billy went and pricked the dart off her, said, "Sorry, girl," carried her off to the vet, and tied almost every part of her body. Morgan didn't wake up until the next morning, and the terrified dog yelped for help only one time.

She didn't know that they took some X-rays of her esophagus, seeing that there was a tapeworm inside the dog's stomach. Unfortunately, they didn't do the surgery on her, yet her mouth and tail were free. Morgan thought XANA was attacking at first, but then thought she was not being a Mann Clan dog, thought to be put down. Just then, Janet came in with Billy and they _did_ say those things, and they _did_ do those things. And she didn't get neutered. She got to go home the next week; she just put in to many toppings in that pizza of a chapter.

**Chapter 8** **Ulrich (A.K.A The Breakout Fight II)**

A few weeks later, a new dog came in. This dog was brown, about Sasha's size and color, but this dog was a stray. The dog did wake Yumi, but instead of barking, she seemed lost in stride. Aelita woke up beside Jeremie and did the barking for Yumi. Albert let the dog in, fed it, and went to bed. Again, the next morning Albert and Louise decided to name the dog. They jot down different ideas again and see what they thought of it.

"Get out of the girly light, Princess. No boy dog would be caught dead with a chick name like-like Milly."

"What is your pleasure, Einstein?"

"How about Marcus, Princess?"

"There's no way for that name!"

"How about Ulrich, Princess?"

"That is just perfect!"

Now that they have five dogs named after Aelita, Yumi, Odd, Jeremie, Samantha, and Ulrich, the Mann family was now happy. A few days went by and 4 puppies (Toni, Morgan, Jennifer, and Natalie) went off to find good homes. Sam was in love with Odd, while Aelita was in love with Jeremie; Ulrich is still unknown yet. One night as the 8 dogs were settling in with a nice night at home Aelita heard something in the distance. It was the Twilight Bark. Aelita had never been taught the Twilight Bark before so she brought out Sasha for translation. "Dear mom, I have manifested a home in the house next door and it's really great. There is this cute dog that I have a huge crush on. Love you lots, Morgan."

"Dear Morgan, congratulations. Tomorrow your three sisters, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, your dad, and I are going to see your grandma. See you when having your first litter, Mom."

The next morning the dogs went to the alleyway. "…though it doesn't look like home find a scrap of dirt and sit there." Aelita took the one in the corner, still deep in thoughts of home. "Aelita, are you okay?" Jeremie jolted Aelita off her scrap of dirt. "What did you do that for? You nearly made me run home."

"You looked silent for a second there. Are you feeling okay?" "Yes."

The visit went off without a hitch. No accidents were made. The dogs went home happy to see Jason and Mandy.

Chapter 9 The Searing Pain of the No-Visions Dance

The next day Louise was a little weird. She didn't watch Code Lyoko; she didn't read Sunset of the Warrior Cat series; she was in bed a lot. At night, she would talk to an unknown spirit. That luck changed and Louise went back to normal form, except that she didn't catch the next day's Code Lyoko episode. Albert and Louise went to the hospital, leaving Aelita, Sasha, Yumi, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Samantha, and Max behind.

"I wonder what is wrong with my owner, Louise. She would guess the next day's Code Lyoko episode, read Warrior Cats, wouldn't talk to an unknown spirit, and she would be always active like Albert is."

"All I know is that she isn't an alcoholic and that she never smokes," Aelita said to her father, who was also worried.

Odd piped in, "What about a crazy tranquilizer that was for a dangerous criminal hit her instead?"

"Odd, you are a genius at some things but that would never happen," Samantha said gently.

Just then, Albert and Louise came with the worst news ever, "Guys and gals, Louise and I won't be psychics anymore. We were just informed this information." All the dogs whimpered at the news.

"But there is good news though, you are all doing fine." All dogs barked in excitement.

"There is the tourniquet that has tortured us for such a long time." Sasha said breathlessly.

"But I will miss our psychic veterinarians," Jeremie barked sadly.

"Well we better hit the hay, Sasha," Odd told her "I bet they will get over this thing very soon."

Odd was right. A few weeks later Albert and Louise forgot about the whole entire business, and went through normal life.

Chapter 10 Through Extreme Peril

One day Sasha was feeling a load of grief over her brother, Digger, so she decided to hold a séance. But before the séance could begin, three bad spirits came and took Max, Sasha, and Samantha away. Jeremie tried to help Samantha; it was too late; she was gone. Odd tried to help Sasha; he grabbed her, but wound up with a tuft of fur in his mouth. Aelita tried to help her father; she did the same thing as Odd did but wound up with a tuft of fur in her mouth, too.

"I wonder where they are taking them," Jeremie wondered.

"I think I know the answer," Aelita said, "the factory."

"Well let's go then," Odd said.

"What about Aelita's hypnotism problem?" Yumi brought up worried about the first time.

"Yumi, I'll have you know that I resisted going to the factory for these past three months." Aelita retorted.

"That means that you've regained our trust."

"Do you think so," Aelita asked, feeling confused.

"Yes," Yumi replied.

"Whoa, ladies, what are you talking about, hypnotism problem? What was that all about," Ulrich asked.

"One day, when we were rescuing our owners, Aelita, who claims that her mind went blank, went to this freight elevator and started working on this strange thing. If I didn't bit her tail on the tip, she would've pulled up a thing or something," Yumi explained.

"I've bulked up the resisting skills, so I _am_ ready. Let's go." After the dogs went to the factory, they saw three shadowy figures. They were Max, Sasha, and Samantha in between two walls closing in.

"Okay I will go first." Aelita decided immediately after arriving.

"Aelita due to your resisting skills, I think I should go first," Yumi said.

"We'll go in order. You go first, if you fail the mission it's Jeremie's turn, I'll go next, then Odd, and then Ulrich. Are we okay on that?" Aelita asked to make sure the plan is turned out.

Yumi succeeded at getting Samantha out; after that, she wanted to relax. Jeremie took charge in getting both Max and Sasha out and succeeded at that.

"Okay now, Aelita, show us the thing that you worked on." Jeremie was a bit curious.

Aelita turned to her mother, father, and Samantha and said, "You three go ahead; Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie come with me." She pushed the elevator button and it closed on contact taking 4 dogs with her.

Chapter 11 Aelita's Discovery

"Are you ready for this, Aelita? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to," Yumi said calmly.

"Yumi, I _am_ ready for this. And I want to do this," Aelita said "I want to show you and my friends before they, metaphorically speaking, throw me over and off a cliff."

The elevator opened to the room Aelita and Yumi went to last time they were there. Then Aelita shown them the computer that she worked on while she was hypnotized. "Let me look at the computer. There might be a bug, Aelita, in the computer. I don't want any accidents to happen to anybody," Jeremie said cautiously.

When Aelita said "I love you, Jeremie," Jeremie heard these words and jumped out of the chair.

"Is this the time," Jeremie asked, his tail wagging anxiously, as though she had said the death threat.

"Well, this is an awkward moment," Ulrich said.

"Well, I just want to say those three words before anything happens," Aelita said shyly, her tail drooping in between her legs.

"Fair enough," Yumi said soothingly to her sister, her black fur shining in the light.

They turned the monitor on, and saw nothing wrong with the computer. They left with the computer on.

"If we want," Jeremie said, "we could look on the lower level."

"No. I think we should go, Jeremie," Aelita said.

Chapter 12 The Return

The dogs went to the elevator and Yumi pressed the up button, and they went back up towards the base.

Sasha, Max, and Samantha were already on the sidewalk, heading the trail home when the five dogs caught up with them.

"Sasha, look! They are back," Max barked.

"We're ready for the walk home," Aelita said readily.

"Lead the way, Sasha," Ulrich said happily.

"We're nearly there; we need to go up one more block," Sasha said triumphantly.

"Okay, Sasha, then we'll tell you the story of when _we_ were there," Jeremie said.

The dogs went one more block and they were home. Albert and Louise had some good news and no bad news: The dogs (including Jennifer, Toni, Morgan, and Natalie who manifested homes) were going to summer camp, and Morgan is expecting puppies. The Dogs of Love yipped and howled. They will live in perfect harmony.

The Summer Palace of Secrets

The next day marked the communication test day for Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Morgan, Natalie, Jennifer, Toni, Samantha, and the other dogs. It was 90 out, a safe weather condition to the dogs. The test went perfectly.

"Okay we're going to have a new challenge, and I have good news and I have bad news: we're getting a new dog here at Happy Acre Campgrounds. The bad news is we'll,"—she gulped—"we'll need to jump a gorge in 14 days." All the dogs gasped at the bad news, but shouted happily and indistinctively at the good news.

"But why?" the now-pregnant Candice (mated with Rex) asked, shocked at the bad news.

"I made a deal with the owner, saying if one of my camp-dogs jumps over a 50 foot gorge we will get to see the dog. If we don't we could say good-bye to Happy Acre Campgrounds."

"So…let's go work out," Aelita said excitedly.

"I want to start off with the lake." Yumi pointed her tail toward the crystal, clear, clean lake.

"Perfect," Tiffany said flamboyantly.

They swam in the lake and came out wet. The wind blew them dry to the point that they were fluff balls. They rested themselves easily until the next morning.

"Let's go to the treadmills." Yumi drew the dogs' attention to the treadmills.

"Awesome!" Aelita said to her sister, proudly proud of Yumi taking responsibility of work-outs.

And they ran on the treadmills until the night. The next morning the trampolines went out on the lawn.

"The trampoline is where we're going for today."

"Neat," Aelita said.

"The work-outs are doing great." Jennifer yipped between jumps.

A few work-outs later the dogs were revved up and ready to go. The dogs went to the gorge and Candice said, "Let me do it!!!" "You are pregnant, remember? You mated with Rex." Aelita was worried about her three puppies Rico, Jill, and Miranda, squirming in her belly. "I'll do it." Ulrich surrendered, taking Candice's place. "Don't worry; I put 1000 mattresses at the bottom in case you fall. And don't worry; I called the owner, worried about safety, and he agreed with me. You are clear." Tiffany was rough and ready.

Ulrich ran and jumped at the gorge and made it forty-nine feet before falling. He grasped the ledge and said a silent prayer to StarClan to make sure, if he died during the fall he was accepted into StarClan. He climbed and made it that one foot.

"Well we won the bet, pay up," Tiffany said to Horace. "Okay." The owner gave the cage to Happy Acre Campgrounds. Ulrich jumped the fifty foot and saw that it was a cute, male, brown-and-yellow Finnish Spitz. "Aww, he is so cute. What is his name?"

"The name is Marcus, but you can call him whatever name that comes to mind. I don't even like the name 'Marcus' anyhow. What do you think, Tiffany?"

"I think that William is a perfect name."

"Okay, see you William."


End file.
